


Death One Shots

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Carnival, Character Death, Gen, Giant Spiders, Loss of Limbs, Murder, One Shot, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saw Movie Trap, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Torture, Trapped, shards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Each chapter has a character death.There isn't a storyline connecting them all.There will be some torture, so beware.Very short stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the trap from the movie Saw III, called The Rack.  
> You could search it up to see how it looks like.

Bellatrix tortured my best friend and her husband into insanity. Her death needed to be as painful as I could manage it to be.   
While she was in Azkaban, I was planning her death. That was the only thing that was keeping me going. I needed to see her die, so every day I would write down all the possible ways to kill her. I had hundreds of ideas, but none of them really stood out to me. 

I was watching the news one day and found out about an American serial killer that kept placing his victims in homemade contraptions. He would place them in his traps, include some instructions on how to free themselves and give them a time limit.   
He didn't personally kill them, his contraptions did. Whenever the victims didn't follow the instructions, they would die. 

This interested me so much, that I decided to mimic one of his contraptions to use on Bellatrix.   
It took me months to build it all. I had no experience with this kind of work. I had never built anything in my life, so I kept seeking help from different muggle engineers.   
Once the trap was completed, I waited years until it could finally be used. 

Bellatrix had escaped from Azkaban. I needed to find her as soon as possible. That bitch needs to suffer like my best friend did. Of course, Bellatrix would suffer much more. 

I started to camp outside Malfoy Manor. I knew she would come and visit her sister. In fact, as soon as I arrived, Bellatrix was going inside of the house.   
I waited for hours until she finally left.   
Quickly stunning her, I apparated ourselves to the abandoned building that would soon become her death place. 

The news had called the contraption, "The Rack".   
It was really something. Bellatrix was still unconscious when I strapped her in.   
I had snapped her wand in half. There was no way she could escape.   
I double checked all the locks to make sure they were well secured, and then waited for Bellatrix to wake up. 

Once she started to stir, I quickly shoved Gregory's Unctuous Unction down her throat. This potion would make her think that I'm her best friend, which will cause her emotional pain.  
I wanted her to suffer in every way possible, so this potion was perfect.   
Bellatrix was known for enjoying pain, so the potion also ensured that the opposite will occur. 

I had placed a mirror in front of her, so she could see her body being twisted by the contraption that was shaped like a crucifix.   
Her arms and legs where secured into this. I don't even know how to describe it. The contraption is meant to twist the victim's arms and legs until their bones snap.   
Once both arms and legs were broken, the final step will begin.   
The head.   
Bellatrix's head was also secured to the trap. Once her other extremities are broken, the machine would start to twist her neck in a 360 degree turn, ultimately killing her. 

I couldn't wait to start the contraption.   
Bellatrix fully woke up and tried to get out of the machine.   
"Verity? What's going on? What is this?"   
Not speaking a word, I showed her a clip I had found while researching the Jigsaw traps. It showed a man being twisted and killed by the contraption.   
Looking at the video, and then at herself through the mirror, Bellatrix began to panic. 

"You can't do this to me! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"   
"As if," I began, "time for you to die, bitch."   
I turned the contraption on and watched as her left arm started to twist around, causing her bones to break and pierce her skin.   
Her screams filled the air. I could have silenced her, but we were in a secluded place. No one could hear a sound.   
Blood trickled down, forming a puddle in the floor.   
Her right arm was next, and the shrieks that came out of Bellatrix’s mouth were euphoric.   
Then her left leg started to twist. This caused her to scream for mercy. She actually yelled for God to save her!   
“You showed no mercy when you tortured Alice and Frank! They're watching down from the afterlife with glee at your pain! Scream all you want, bitch. It's music to my ears,” I said while watching her left leg break just below the knee.   
Bellatrix’s right leg was next. It began to twist once her left one was broken.   
You could hear the gears of the machine slowly turning the extremity. A crack was heard as her fibula broke. It pierced right through her skin, revealing the bloody bone.   
Blood was now everywhere, it has pooled together near the foot of the contraption.   
Bellatrix had stopped screaming. It seemed like she had accepted her faith, finally.   
Her head was next.

Opening a bag of popcorn, I sat down, ready to finally watch her die.  
Her neck started to slowly twist and turn clockwise. Bellatrix began to scream again, now louder than ever. It gave me such a rush.   
Shoving popcorn in my mouth, I waited until her neck turned all the way towards the back, making a snapping sound.   
She was dead.   
The contraption kept twisting her head around. It was pretty hilarious watching it go round and round. 

It would show her bloody and sweaty face, with her last scream frozen on it. And then it would show the back of her head.   
Face.   
Back of head.   
Face.   
Back of head. 

I stayed and watched her dead body for an hour, finishing my popcorn and popping another bag.


	2. Crabbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crabbe has been bullying Norman for the longest, and Norman thinks of a way to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman is an original character.

Norman never had a relaxing day at Hogwarts. He was constantly picked on because of his unusually large ears. To try to hide them, he grew his hair until it reached his shoulders. This caused even more teasing, especially by a boy from Slytherin named Crabbe.  
When Norman had grown his hair, Crabbe would pull it every chance he got, causing Norman to fall backwards and drop all of his books. If this wasn't enough, Crabbe would also try to grab Norman's ears and see if he could stretch them to make them bigger. 

It was early evening, and Norman was sitting outside reading a book. There were students from all the houses outside that day, it was a Saturday, so many students spent their time outdoors.   
As Norman was finishing a very interesting chapter, Crabbe showed up, took his book, and threw it at the lake.   
Norman was about to retrieve his book when Crabbe grabbed his arm.   
"Let's go for a little walk," he told Norman with a smile. 

Norman didn't want to go with him, but his arm was being firmly held by Crabbe.   
He didn't have a choice, not wanting to cause any attention to himself, Norman nodded and walked with him. 

"Where are we going?" asked Norman.  
"Professor Sprout has a special plant that makes the consumer have three times the sounding range. I'm going to make you eat it so I could make fun of you from across the classrooms and hallways."   
Norman thought this was a very stupid idea, but since Crabbe was still holding on to him, he went along with it. 

They arrived at the classroom and entered. The room was filled with all different species of plants. Several of them were moving, while others had distinct smells.   
Crabbe let go of Norman's arm and walked towards the plant he had learned about. When he grabbed the plant, he turned around and started to walk towards Norman, who now had a pair of earmuffs on.  
"Those can't hide your ears! Your ears are so big that they stick out of your hair, the muffs are too small for your elephant ears."  
"I'm not wearing them to hide my ears," replied Norman with a grin. "I'm protecting them." 

He then reached for a mandrake, without noticing that it was a fully matured one, and pulled it out of the pot.   
He managed to take a good look at Crabbe's face before he too fell to the ground. 

This is how they found them. Crabbe was sprawled in front of Norman. His arms were positioned above his head, as if he was trying to cover his ears.   
Norman was on the ground as well, with earmuffs on, and the flattened mandrake beneath him.  
The earmuffs weren't enough protection from a mature mandrake, and Norman had fallen dead on top of it. Forever quieting its cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Lockhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilderoy goes to a carnival to take credit for something someone else has discovered, but things take a dark turn when he can't find his way out of the House of Mirrors.

Gilderoy had heard about a muggle who could switch a human soul into another body.   
He needed to know how she accomplished that, so he went to her workplace. It turned out that she worked at a carnival, in a small room covered with curtains in the far left side. 

Gilderoy found it, opened the curtains, and stepped inside. The woman was in the middle of a ritual, and tried to shoo him away.   
"Madam, please. I wish to learn your secret. How do you transfer one's soul?"   
The woman stood up and reached for her gun. Gilderoy quickly disarmed her, and reached for his veritaserum.   
He shoved it down her throat and asked her again.   
"How do you transfer one's soul?"   
The woman explained the whole ritual, without sparing any details.   
Gilderoy was satisfied and obliviated her. He would feature this ritual in his new book, and take full credit for it.   
It's what he did best. 

He walked out of the little room and started to move towards a food stand. He was hungry, and the picture of fried ice cream looked very inviting.   
He ordered a serving and obliviated the cashier, since he didn't have any money to pay for the food.   
After eating the delicious fried food, he spotted his reflection in a building.   
Walking towards it, he could see that his image was distorted. The mirror made him look really tall.   
Curious, he walked inside. 

Gilderoy's reflection was everywhere.   
‘Well, I might just turn this into my new home,’ he thought to himself.   
Walking further inside, he stopped in front of every mirror, admiring his facial features.   
Every place he turned, there was himself, staring right back at him. 

The thought of disapparating didn't even cross his mind.   
All the reflections were distracting him, he seemed to be enjoying it a little too much, by the look of it...  
He was getting a little overwhelmed, and decided that he had spent too much time in this house of mirrors.  
He started to walk back towards where he entered, but everywhere he turned, there was a mirror. 

He couldn't find the way out! He started to pound on one of the mirrors, hoping that the exit would be behind it.   
His weak hands could barely carry a child, let alone break a mirror.   
He grabbed his wand, stepped back, pointed it at the mirror, and yelled, "Bombarda!"   
All the mirrors shattered at once. Glass flew everywhere. Poor Gilderoy didn't have time to react.   
His whole body was pierced with glass. The lethal one being a rather large piece, piercing his internal jugular vein. 

His face was punctured by glass, one piece completely damaging his left eye.   
His arms were filled with cuts and were bleeding profusely. He tried to reach for his wand, but the blast had destroyed it.   
Getting weaker by the second, he laid down and bled to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	4. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron should have grown a thicker skull.

Since his first year at Hogwarts, Ron had been smacked on the head during most of his Potions lessons.   
Professor Snape had no idea that his actions would have a deadly effect on poor Ronald. He would smack Ron and Harry on the head with anything he could get his hands on.   
Most of the time, the professor would use his hands, but books and rolled up paper would also be used on occasion. 

After his potions lessons, Ron would get a slight headache, which would go away after a couple of minutes.   
It wasn't until his fourth year that the headaches started to strengthen in severity.   
The headaches weren't the only indication that something was wrong. Ron also got dumber as each year passed.   
He would also forget simple things, he would space out in the middle of a conversation, he would even lose his balance at times. 

Harry didn't have any of the symptoms that Ron had. Maybe it was because he was thick headed. Who knows. 

It was early December, and Ron was in Professor Snape's class. He still didn't have a date for the Yule Ball, and he was talking to Harry about it.  
Professor Snape saw that he wasn't doing his work, and hit Ron in the head.   
After the smack, Ron stared blankly at the wall. His mouth was slightly open, and his blinks were minimal.   
"Ron? What are you staring at? Take that dumb look off your face!" Hermiome was waving her hand in front of him. 

Ron then slowly turned to her, with the same blank expression, and fell towards her, hitting her head with his jaw, breaking some of his teeth.   
He laid motionless, half of his body was on Hermione, he then started to slip and fell face first onto the ground.

Ron's brain kept slowly getting injured after each hit. After hundreds of them, his brain simply couldn't handle anymore damage to it, resulting in Ron's demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Padma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a bit jealous.

Going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum was amazing. Hermione loved all the jealous looks the other girls were giving her. He made her feel more daring and comfortable with herself.  
She was having such a good time dancing with him when she spotted Ron and Padma.   
They were just sitting down, so she guessed that he just asked her out so he wouldn't be alone. 

Viktor and Hermione spun and spun to the rhythm of the music. She managed a second glance towards Ron and Padma.   
What she saw made her stop dancing.  
Padma was all over him!   
She was teasing his hair and caressing his face.  
Hermione quickly walked towards them. Ron knew she was furious.   
"He-Hermione, this-this isn't what it looks like. She started it!"   
Padma stood up and tried to leave before things got too heated.  
She had no idea that Hermione was in love with Ron. 

As soon as Padma began to leave, Hermione pulled her by her hair and slammed her head to the table.   
Ron stood up and tried to separate them, but Hermione quickly stunned him.   
Padma's screams alerted the whole hall. Everyone turned their attention towards them.   
"Miss Granger! What do you think you're doing!"   
Hermione ignored Professor Flitwick and quickly stunned him as well. 

The students backed away, not wanting to get in the way. They knew Hermione was a powerful witch, and they did not want to get hurt.   
Professor McGonagall was the only one who dared get near. Slowly walking towards Hermione, she asked her to release Padma and to leave the castle.   
Hermione relaxed her grip, and helped Padma up. 

Everything seemed to be going back to normal, when Hermione suddenly plunged her wand into Padma's neck.   
You could hear Parvati let out a shrieking cry.   
Hermione then grabbed one of the chairs and repeatedly hit Padma's head with it.   
By the time Professor Snape managed to stun Hermione, it was too late.   
Padma was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	6. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterlife isn't always peaceful.

Falling from the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore's body struck the ground with great force. His robes covered his injuries, which included his left femur being fractured, and the bone puncturing his skin.   
Harry Potter kneeled beside his body not noticing the pool of blood coming from the underside.

Dumbledore met up with old friends in the afterlife. Lily, James, and Sirius greeted him with open arms.   
His sister Ariana quickly joined them, hugging Albus with tears in her eyes.   
It was pretty calm in the afterlife, that was until the events of the Battle of Hogwarts took place. 

Remus and Tonks joined the rest during the first half of the battle. Sirius ran to his best friend, happy to see him, but devastated of his passing.   
Watching the rest of the battle play out, everyone stood together, hoping for Voldemort's demise.   
Severus also joined the afterlife, but he wasn't greeted by the rest.  
The mood took an unexpected turn once everyone heard the conversation between Albus and Severus. 

After Harry finished looking at Snape's memories, James and Lily were furious.  
"You knew our son had to die for Voldemort to be destroyed?! If you weren't already dead, I would kill you again myself!"   
James didn't try to hold Lily back as she slapped Dumbledore with all her strength.   
"Let me explain-," began Albus, but he was cut short by Sirius' fist.   
"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Snivellus, but you raised my godson like a pig for slaughter!" 

Taking his dagger, Sirius stabbed Albus in his abdomen.   
Lily, James, Remus, Severus, and Ariana all stood there, contemplating what to do next.   
James stepped up, took the dagger, and stabbed Albus in the chest.   
One by one, they took the dagger and took turns in stabbing the old man.   
Albus was pleading, begging for them to stop. 

Everyone seemed to pause for a moment, until they heard a popping sound.   
"HOW DARE HEADMASTER BETRAY HARRY POTTER!"   
Dobby took the dagger and stabbed Albus with great force.   
He did the most damage out of everyone else.   
Dobby leapt up and stabbed Albus in his right eye. Not being able to take the dagger out, Dobby calmed down and walked towards the others. 

Albus' body healed by itself, and that made everyone even more angry.   
Removing the dagger from Albus' eye socket, Remus was the first to stab his newly healed body. 

This continued until Harry used the resurrection stone, calling for several of them.   
The ones that stayed behind, continued their stabbing of Albus.   
After a while, they would let his body heal again, and then begin the whole process all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville keeps having the same nightmare. Will killing an animal get rid of them?

Neville woke up sweating. Another nightmare.   
Ever since he had beheaded Nagini, Neville kept having nightmares about it.   
He was confused. In his dreams, he would get a shot of adrenaline every time Nagini was killed, but then a rush of guilt would overcome him. 

Neville was desperate to get rid of the nightmares. Part of him wanted to have that adrenaline in real life, but that would mean that he'll have to kill an animal. 

After three months of suffering from the same nightmare, Neville decided that he had had enough.   
He was going to give in and kill just one animal, hoping that it would help him have a nightmare free sleep.   
There were usually a lot of garden snakes outside, so that's what he decided to hunt down. 

Waiting until dark, he went outside with one of the kitchen knives. Surely he could behead a garden snake with the small knife.   
Kneeling down by the many bushes, he started to dig around, trying to find one of the snakes.   
Finding one, he took it and tried to hold it in place in the ground.   
Holding the snake with his left hand, he grabbed the knife with his right, and slowly placed the blade on the snake. He didn't push the knife down, though. His hands were trembling, he wondered why he was even doing this.   
How would killing this snake get rid of his nightmares?

Neville was thinking it over when he heard rustling in one of the bushes.   
Jumping of fright, he instinctively plunged the knife into the bush. He definitely stabbed something.   
Moving some of the small branches out of the way, he saw that it was a cat... a tabby, to be exact. He looked closer and his eyes widened.  
"No, no, no. Please don't let this be who I think it is!"   
Holding the cat closer to himself, he noticed the distinct silver markings.   
It was her.

Professor McGonagall had been keeping a close eye on Neville, ever since the battle.   
She had been worried about how he would handle all of the events that had occurred.   
Minerva would transfigure into her animagus form, and hide by the bushes, keeping her eyes on Neville's bedroom window. 

Neville had no idea that she had been watching over him.   
Hugging her body, an immense amount of guilt overcame him.   
He had killed Professor McGonagall.   
He didn't know what to do next. What would happen to him when news about this gets out?   
Not wanting to find out, he rushed inside.

Grabbing the bottle of firewhisky, he started to drink. Little by little, the guilt would decrease, as his courage increased.  
He finished the bottle, and grabbed a second one.   
He was dreading tomorrow, he wanted to be able to forget the whole incident.   
Holding the bottle up to his mouth, he took big gulps, not stopping until it was empty.   
Neville needed more. Two bottles weren't enough. He stumbled to the kitchen once more, in search for another bottle. 

The last bottle was in the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. Standing on his toes, he tried to reach it.   
A wave of dizziness overpowered him.   
Losing his balance, he fell backwards, breaking his neck on the kitchen table. 

……

Trevor the toad hopped on Neville's chest, and seeing that it didn't move, he hopped off and disappeared into the night. Passing the dead cat, Trevor continued on, finally free from the clumsy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	8. Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original character gets revenge on the professor who has been bullying Neville.

My family usually have gatherings once every month. All my aunts, uncles, and cousins come over and we talk about whatever is happening in our lives.  
Well, since I don't talk much, I usually sit by my cousin, Neville. I felt comfortable enough with him to have a conversation about anything, really. 

During last week's gathering, I noticed that he had bags under his eyes. He was also slouching more than usual.   
Neville jumped when I sat next to him, something was bothering him, and I needed to know what.   
I asked him how things were going at Hogwarts, but he just shrugged.   
Something clearly wasn't alright. I needed to know what was going on with him, so I threatened to use Veritaserum if he wouldn't talk to me. That actually worked, and he started to talk. Neville spoke slowly at first, but then he open up more and started to tell me everything about a certain professor. 

I was furious on what Neville had to endure during his Potions class.   
I never attended Hogwarts. I'm a squib you see, so I had no idea who the professors were.   
Before Neville left, I told him to ignore that asshole and to stick up for himself if the professor ever gave him any more trouble. Neville nodded and left with his grandmother. 

Next month came, and Neville looked worse than ever. I quickly took him to the side and told him to tell me everything that happened.   
He told me everything. All the bullying, the shoving, the yelling, and the detentions that the professor gave him...   
It broke my heart.   
I promised Neville that I wouldn't let anything happen to him anymore. He asked me how I was going to accomplish that, but I didn't want to scare him, so I just told him not to worry about it. 

Once I was back home, I started to plot everything. I, of course, couldn't use magic, so I was going to be using physical items to carry out my plan.   
I wrote down all the items I would need:  
A knife  
A rope  
A pair of handcuffs

Once I bought those items, I gathered them and placed them in my purse. I knew exactly what I was going to do. Everything was playing out in my head.   
I would wait at Hogsmeade until the professor, who Neville described as a greasy haired, dark robed man would show up.   
Neville told me that he often saw the professor stand across the Shrieking Shack, just staring at it, with his back facing the outer world. It was a perfect murder place. He would never see it coming. 

I spent a few weeks trying to figure out the professor's schedule. I found out that he visited the shack every Thursday evening.   
This was too perfect. A perfect time and place to do my deed.   
Thursday came, and I was hiding behind a large tree, waiting for that scum to arrive.   
He eventually did, and stood just how Neville had described it. The professor had his back facing me, so he didn't see me while I was slowly moving towards him. 

I had to do this quickly, he had magic on his side. Reaching for a medium sized rock that was nearby, I hit the side of his head as hard as I could.   
He fell down, and I quickly handcuffed his hands. I threw his wand as far as I could and took out the rope.   
I had already tied it into a noose back home, so all I had to do now was put it around his neck and pull the end of the rope over the branch of a tree. 

Moving his body was the hardest part. He was too heavy.   
Grabbing him by his legs, I dragged him towards the tree.   
I threw the rope around one of the largest branches and placed the end of it around the professor's neck.   
I tightened it, and grabbed the other end of the rope. 

There were probably easier ways of doing this, but I really needed to be the one to pull that rope.   
Standing on the opposite side of the branch, I started to pull the rope, making his body slowly stand up and begin to rise until his feet were dangling in the air. 

He woke up and started to flail his legs. He was trying to scream, but I had tightened the noose so much, that it was barely audible.   
I was still pulling the other end of the rope. I pulled until his body stopped moving. Waiting a couple of more minutes, I let go of the rope.   
His body quickly fell to the ground, and grabbing my knife, I cut out the noose around his neck and stuffed it in my purse. I took the handcuffs off and also placed them in my purse. 

Looking at his pathetic face one last time, I kicked his body and walked home.   
It was late when I arrived, and my family was asleep. The fireplace was still burning, so I placed the rope inside. Watching it burn was so satisfying.   
Neville will never have to put up with that son of a bitch ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	9. Hagrid's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Hagrid's creatures attacks Aragog's son.

The Dark Forest was full with dangerous creatures, and Hagrid was tired of it. Why couldn't there be any friendly ones? Ones who wouldn't kill you the moment you stepped into their territory?

With the permission of Headmaster Dumbledore, Hagrid was able to export a Clabbert from North America. Hagrid had chosen that particular creature because of its habitat. The Clabbert normally lives on trees, and the Dark Forest seemed like the perfect place to accommodate one. 

The creature was a light shade of green, and looked like a cross between a monkey and a frog. It had a long tail, razor-sharp teeth, and webbed feet and hands. It also had small horns on its head. 

Hagrid fell in love the moment he laid eyes on the odd creature, and once it got situated in the Dark Forest, it happily swung from branch to branch, immediately claiming it as his new home.   
Hagrid named him, Monrog, and it would quickly come when it was called by Hagrid's booming voice. 

A year passed with Monrog happily swinging on trees and eating whatever small birds or lizards that would roam the forest. 

One afternoon, Hagrid called out for the creature, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
Worried, Hagrid walked into the Dark Forest, looking everywhere for Monrog. He called his name several times, but the Clabbert never showed.   
Walking deeper inside, Hagrid heard a yelp a few feet ahead. He hurried to the source of the sound and the sight that greeted him almost knocked him off his feet. 

In front of him was Monrog, who was on top of a medium sized spider, aggressively thrusting his member into it.   
“Monrog! Yeh come off of him this instant!” he yelled. 

As soon as he did, the crunching of leaves could be heard all around. Aragog, the Acromantula, had arrived with all of his children. The giant spider had heard his child yelp out in pain, and instantly called for his other children to find the injured spider. 

Now, the scene was being described to him by his eldest son, who talked with utter disgust.   
After being briefed on the events, Aragog spun around and let a string of web wrap around Monrog's tail. 

“No! Aragog, please, I beg yeh, don't hurt him! He didn't know what he was doin’!” 

The Acromantula dismissed Hagrid, and pulled the Clabbert away from his child, dragging him across the ground and closer to him. 

“This creature has abused one of my children. Hagrid, you know I have great respect for you, but no one comes between me and my children. This foul being will pay for his doings.” 

Looking around to his hungry children, Aragog continued, “Feast, my dear sons and daughters. Eat all the flesh and bones from both the Clabbert and from Hagrid.” 

“No! Why me! I've come to retrieve Monrog, I promise he’ll never step foot inside the-” 

Hagrid was cut off by a large spider, who had dug its fangs into his neck, paralyzing him. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, causing dirt to rise and be blown away by the wind. 

Hagrid was laying on his side, with a clear view on Aragog and Monrog. He tried to move, but it was no use. Hagrid had to watch as Monrog was eaten alive. A spider each bit into Monrog's tail, legs, arms, and head, and they all pulled simultaneously, ripping the creature apart and spraying blood everywhere. 

Tears were streaming out of Hagird’s eyes, which had drops of blood sprayed across them. 

“Eat, my children. Eat the traitors!” Aragog yelled, while relishing on the sound of meat being chewed. 

Once there was no trace of Monrog left, the spiders moved on to Hagrid, whose eyes were red from both blood and tears. 

“Wait!” said Aragog, “Leave Hagrid to me.” 

The spiders scurried away, leaving a clear path from Aragog to Hagrid. 

The giant Acromantula sniffed Hagrid, and bent down to his face. 

“You have left one of my own children traumatized. After I feast on you, my children will roam near the castle and attack any child they see. Their deaths will be on you.” 

Aragog then bit into Hagrid's face, yanking out his nose and swallowing it whole.   
Blood trickled out, which he greedily licked up.   
Hagrid was mentally screaming, begging for it to stop, but Aragog continued to bite into his helpless body. 

After biting Hagrid's face, Aragog pulled the man's left arm, dislocating it from its socket. He then bit the hand clean off, chewing it and enjoying its taste. 

This went on for ten minutes.   
Aragog ate every last bit of Hagrid's body, clothes and all. The only thing that remained were Hagrid's boots; The only indication that the man had been in that part of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
